Naruto Flash Fics One Shots
by MissusHatake
Summary: Hello! Here you can find various small situations or one shots! Many of these will involve Kakashi Hatake! However, depending on what inspires me or what I can work with for these it will vary! Some will be reader insert, others with an OC. Thank you for reading! If interested, you can try asking for a request, though nothing is guaranteed!
1. Kitchen Mischief

_/Hello all! This was flash fic I wrote on my phone in the time span of roughly 10 to 15 minutes, if that. I challenged myself to write this as my father and I left tot eh dollar store and to write it on the way there and while walking around and on the way back! This isn't meant to be long, or even all that amazing, just something to strengthen my writing speed and to start thinking quickly while also keeping things decent._

"Mmmm it smells great." Kakashi mused from the dining table which was stationed right next to the kitchen, quickly glancing over the edge of his book. Looking over to him I grinned and blushed. I stood in nothing but a soft yellow apron and my deep red panties.

"It's almost done, hopefully its good seeing as I was short a little bit of sugar." I muttered as I used the back of my hand to wipe some splattered chocolate from my forehead. I was cooking up a pot of homemade chocolate for Kakashi and myself. I knew he usually didn't enjoy sweets, however, we recently went and picked a lot of fresh strawberries and planned to sell some chocolate covered strawberries for Valentine's Day.

"Baby, could you place come over here and tell me what you think." I asked standing in front of the pot, the heat warming my face as I stirred the concoction a bit more, wanting to make sure it was nicely blended.

Kakashi lowered his book, his face shifting up to look at me. Definitely a sight to see, making him question why he was even giving his book all his attention at the moment. He slowly closed the book and placed it in the table before walking into the kitchen.

His eyes looked over the pot of chocolate before he looked back to me, taking note of how I had a few small chocolate splats sprinkled over my face. A grin pulled at his lips before he decided to dip his finger into the chocolate, disregarding the fact it would be hot. He sucked his finger and hummed.

"Hmmmm..."

Yet again, his finger dove in to the sweetness before he looked at me. Kakashi began to think before doing it, something I wasn't expecting. He touched his chocolate covered finger to my cheek and smiled one his well-known closed eye grins.

"K-Kakashi what are you-?" I cut off as he leaned in, his large hand holding the other side of my face as he leaned in, his hot tongue running over my chocolate covered skin.

A blush burned my cheeks before I bit my lip.

"Kakashi~" I muttered, now grinning myself.

"Yes, Dominique?" He asked in a deep and husky tone against my skin.

"You're gonna make a mess~" I told him softly.

Ignoring what was just previously said, the silver haired man dipped the flat part of his hand into the chocolate before reaching down to roughly grab my left ass-cheek. A squeak left my lips and I moaned.

"Kakashi~"

His voice left my lips in a rushed breath as he pulled my hips into his, making me grind against the noticeable bulge in his pyjama pants.

"This is so much sweeter, love." He said, amusement in his voice.

I whimpered and held his shoulders tightly as I clung to him. "Y-Yeah?" I asked as my golden eyes looked up to meet his, my finger reaching up to push my glasses up on the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah~ now, why don't we go make a little sweetness of our own? Hmm?" He asked reaching over to shut the burner off.

"A-alright..."


	2. My Puppet (Kankuro x Reader)

Slowly strolling down the sandy roads of Suna, you looked down and heaved a sighed. Your best friend, Kankuro, ended up calling you and ever so sweetly invited you over for a "friend's day" as he put it...

"Yeah. Friends day my ass...I have a feeling that puppet freak is up to something. The tone in his voice was a dead giveaway." you muttered under your breath as you walk by small vendors and shops that were sprinkled across the paths of Suna.

"I wonder when that little shit will get here...she's awfully slow." Kankuro said to himself as he was relaxed and reclined back in his comfortable couch. Today he had not a single intention of moving from that one spot.

Finally arriving to his home your knuckles rapped upon the thick wooden door; you paused and heard his voice boom from the inside.

"Come in, _!"

You narrowed your eyes and cautiously opened the door and stepped inside slowly. Your (e/c) orbs surveyed the area of his foyer and you slowly walked through the hallway into the kitchen. From there you looked over to see Kankuro contently plopped down in his plush sofa.

"Hey _ thanks for coming today~" he said as he waved innocently at you.

'He's definitely up to something...' you thought, remaining on guard.

You walked over and crossed your arms over your chest and sighed. You shifted all your weight to one leg and looked him over. You were sure to keep some distance from him though, refusing to sit on the couch next to him.

"What the hell are you up to Kankuro?" you bluntly asked, in no mood to sit around and play games with him and his shady intentions.

"I uh-" the tan brunette quickly held his hands up as strings of chakra shot out from his fingertips and connected to various parts of your body. "Well there's no point in beating around the bush..but today you are going to be MY puppet."

Your eyes widened and you tried to pull at the strings. Sadly, you weren't a trained ninja so your strength and skills weren't quite up to par with his.

"You asshole! Let me go, puppet freak!" your shrill voice screamed as you glared daggers at him. You struggled and strained trying your very best to try and break the ties he had to you. No luck.

"Are you done yet?" He asked still relaxed in his seat fit for a king. He held his hands up a bit with his long slender fingers spread out.

You felt a growl rise in the back of your throat making a low, threatening sound. Kankuro remained unfazed by this and sighed before he began to make you walk to the kitchen. You sputtered trying to find the words, the curses you wanted to spit at him...but they couldn't come out for the life of you. Your mouth opened and you looked back to him, desperately wanting to say something to the puppeteer.

"What _? Cat got your tongue...?" he teased as he had your small hand grab at the handle of the fridge and open it. The bright light shone upon you as he tried to memorize where everything was.

"Do me a favor, tell me where the cans of coke are?" he asked from in the domains of the living room. His dark eyes looked you over, waiting for your rather predictable snarky reply.

"HELL NO!" you yelled angrily as you sighed and grumbled. "Figure it our yourself Einstein." You replied, at this point done with trying to break free of his jutsu.

Kankuro sighed and took a moment before he made you grab a can of coke and a small container with left over sushi from the previous night. He had you use the side of your foot to gently tap the door and make it shut, having you return back to him.

"Be a doll and get me a table, would ya? Oh wait a minute...you ARE my doll!" he said laughing at his own lame joke.

"Haha..sooo funny." you said dryly as he had you go and retrieve him a TV tray.

You remained stonic and rather annoyed as you set it up and went to grab him the remote, also setting the food and coke on the table for him.

"Are you gonna make me feed you too?!" you asked, your blood was starting to boil at this point. You didn't exactly have the most patience and Kankuro knew this.

"I mean I could...but I don't know where your hands have been, _." he said chuckling as he sat up in his seat, shutting the leg rest.

You looked over to him, and blinked. Was this it? Were you off the hook finally? "Are you done using me?" you asked bluntly.

"Not just yet..one more thing." Kankuro said as he made you walk up next to him. He made you lean down and slowly leaned up. Your eyes looked down at him as you were lost at what it was he wanted. Kankuro looked up into your eyes and leaned up before he released his chakra strings on you, his lips now touching yours gently. Surprised, you squeak against his lips and finally melt into the sweet kiss, your eyes closing as you started to kiss back, your hand going to rest on his cheek.

Pulling away, Kankuro smirked. "I'll never be done, _" he said as he looked up to you. "Anyways, care to join me now for that friends day?...I still have some chores I ne-"

"Nope. Bye puppet freak~ I have some tasks to tend to~" you said smirking before walking out and blushing madly.

Back inside Kankuro was left with himself. "Hmmm..." he hummed. "Well now I know what I can do when she is being feisty~" he said before he turned to his food and enjoyed his lunch. "She'll be back...she'll be back." he said to himself as he ate sushi and watched a movie.


End file.
